The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Timely response by appropriate authorities to reports of crimes and other types of incidents can increase safety of communities and reduce the likelihood that the perpetrator of the crime will escape. In many instances, witnesses of crimes are average citizens without law enforcement or medical expertise.